


I Will Follow

by Isagel



Category: Survivors (TV 2008)
Genre: Character of Color, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2011, Gen, Muslim Character, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and I against the post-apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charmax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/gifts).



> Music: U2.
> 
> Made for Charmax in the 2011/2012 Festivids challenge.

Embedded streaming on Vimeo:

[I Will Follow](http://vimeo.com/35110465) from [Isagel](http://vimeo.com/user1875814) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Password: Najid**

[Download vid as .avi.](http://www.wunderwesen.com/isagel/vids/I_Will_Follow_by_Isagel.avi)

[Original Dreamwidth post with lyrics and further notes.](http://isagel.dreamwidth.org/272905.html)


End file.
